Tips (prompting messages) are a function dynamically deployed by a background server to a client, which is mainly used to notify a user and increase the activeness. Its existing logic is that the client requests the background server for data, and the background server passively deploys the data. Referring to FIG. 1, the background server may push the Tips only through a heartbeat.
Because a time interval of the heartbeat is generally several minutes (for example, 6 minutes) which may not meet certain real-time requirements, a method for active pushing needs to be used. However, as for application software, such as computer housekeeping software, having comparatively high requirements for security, when pushing the Tips in real time, a communication port of the software which needs being opened may have a risk of being used. Meanwhile, a real-time pushing Tips logic of other existing services may impose a great pressure on the background server.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.